


Nope… he’s truly gay…

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Female Loki, M/M, Smut, billy's still gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Nope… he’s truly gay…

Three days and they were finally able to go home. Most of the family had helped to move their things intl the house that Wanda had bought them. It was different, having a home, a family. Her eyes cracked open a little before daylight. The babies still asleep as Loki stirred, a smile across her lips as she wiggled closer to Billy. Green hues taking him in. Loki missed him. A slender body wiggled under the sheets. Dainty fingers dancing up and down his thighs as she gently mouthed at the front of his boxers.   
Billy had been training himself to sleep lighter in case the little ones roused. He didn’t want Loki to have to get up constantly, a small hiss followed by a moan left him. Still brown optics did not open his gaze intent on dark eye lids. Slender body turned to offer her a better vantage without being aware.   
There was a soft giggle that escaped her though as he turned, only being able to make it easier for her to get to. Slender fingers ran against the waist band and pulled them down just enough to where she could slide them from his hips. Her tongue softly licked up the shaft.   
It was a small moan that broke his lips first, his own sound causing dark hues to open and haze down. For a moment female Loki was forgotten and below him was his husband. Just the thought seemed to cause his cock to harden. Slightly larger palm now moved to tangle in thick black locks.“ Go..good morning baby.”   
She didn’t answer him, wanted the illusion to stay imprinted in his mind. Her tongue licked around the shaft before it lapped at his slit, hollow her cheeks before sucking the hard cock into her mouth and down her throat, gagging slightly at the metal that presses to the back.   
He rolled into the awaiting warmth his own moans slowly filtering through the room optics focused, but something felt different. He knew it was Loki that much felt familiar, but there was less room so to speak. Less of the roughness that came with Loki. Palm reached down he moved the blanket, thats why. It was Loki but it wasnt   
She didn’t stop, not even when the blanket was removed and her cover was blown. Her mouth only tightened and sucked his cock harder. Dainty digits moved to cup at his sack and gently massage it. Small, soft moans vibrating against his prick.   
Billy was writhing under her, optics slightly blown wide all the same he didn’t feel the burning coil to his stomach. Just an instant hardness to his prick.“ B..baby u..” He fell silent his fist moved to tighten in their sheets knowing he couldn’t be to loud or risk waking the kids   
Loki couldn’t help but smirk. Her tongue twirling around his cock as her head bobbed up and down in a quick motion, her hand still palming his sack and she wanted nothing more than to taste him. Loki missed her husband so much.   
Billy gave a defeated whine his body already beyond the point of arousal. Hips moving in a steady pace to fill the to small mouth, his own held a steady oh shape to it. Optics closed as he let himself try and fall back under his husbands illusion   
She moved slightly, on her knees as she continued the onslaught of his cock, small moans vibrating against it. True, it was and wasn’t Loki’s mouth and she gave a small whine. Tongue now moved to lap against the leaking slit. Working him over as hard as she could.   
Billy groaned loudly without meaning to his orbs drifting to her.-“ Ba..baby it’s not you.” He gave a loud whine, being worked over never having been such a hassle before and he felt slightly ashamed   
The cock is released with a pop, Loki sitting back on her ankles. A white lace night gown clinging to her body. “I’m sorry.” She felt a flush cross her cheeks. The demi god had never felt so helpless in her life.   
He couldn’t help the small whine that left him has cold air rushed around his prick.“ I’m so..sorry god Im such an ass…I know its you and I still.” He frowned Billy instantly retreating around himself. Face flushed   
“Baby, its okay.” Loki’s tone was soft. “You’re gay. I’m a lady at the moment. Its completely understandable and it doesn’t make you an ass.” A small smile crossed her lips as she spoke. “It kinda makes me feel glad in a way.”   
His head tilted to the side.-“ how does a rejected blowjob make you feel happy?” He gave a small whine and sighed  
She giggled softly. “Because I know you at least won’t leave me for a woman, silly.” She moved off the bed, slipping into a robe. “If you want to finish you can. I won’t mind”   
His optics fell between his legs and he shook his head.“ Just come here would you baby.” His tone soft fingers reaching out for her   
A confused look crossed her face as she slide back into bed, toward his waiting fingers. “What’s wrong, sugar bean?” Her tone was soft spoken.   
“It’s you. I wanna try.” His tone seemed soft and increasingly shy, optics down cast has he leaned forward to press his mouth to hers   
The words, the kiss taking her off guard as a soft moan escaped her lips. Slender arms wrapping around his neck as Loki leaned into the kiss.   
It wasn’t what was expected but Loki deserved the attention, warm palms moving to press softly against her sides   
She wiggled slightly with his touch, lips melting with Billys as she moved to straddle his waist. Wanting to take it as slow as possible as not to scare him away.   
It was different but he didn’t want to push her away not when the both needed one another so much. His tongue softly dragging against her bottom lip   
Loki gasped when she felt his tongue, head tilting to the side as the kiss deepened, tongue licking by Billys top as she slowly began to roll her hips against his still hard cock.   
Lips stayed against her a small whine leaving him. It wasn’t what he was used to or even what he craved, he missed the slight bulge of his husbands prick, the sharp angle of hips, but he said nothing and slightly rolled back   
The kiss broke softly and Loki started at him. “Baby, we don’t have to.” Her tone soft as she cupped his cheek. “I can sense that your terribly uncomfortable.”   
“But I miss you.” He groaned again, moving her gently from his lap he walked to the bathroom, water turned on cold he’d rather rid himself of it then get off   
Loki couldn’t help but sigh, she missed his too. Watching as he walked into the bathroom, she curled in the middle of the bed and began to cry.   
It took some time but it finally went away. His body was covered in goose bumps and he hated himself, he couldnt even bring himself to deal for his husband   
She sniffled, glancing at the clock ever so often. He’d been in there for some time and Loki remembered that she told him to take care of himself. It hurt. That she couldn’t satisfy him in this form. Robe wrapped tightly around body, the babies stirred but didn’t wake. She curled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.   
Billy never touched himself waiting for the chill of freezing water to wilt him instead. Stepping out he rolled pants on and walked into the room face hung in shame.“ Ill go cook us something babe.”   
Loki cleared her throat and nodded. Wanting to reach out to him but something stopped him. His tone was far too cold, distant and she cursed herself inwardly. True, it would only last for a few more days but she missed his touch, more than anything, she missed him.   
He wanted to be near Loki, but he didn’t want to upset her any further. He should have just pretended every thing was okay, he shouldn’t have pushed. His head hung, absent mindly cooking   
Loki checked on the babies before she moved from the bed, the sleeping twins looking so peaceful. She moved to the closet, putting on loose lounge pants and one of Billy’s shirts, hugging her waist before she moved into the kitchen, leaving the door open so if they cried, they could hear them. “I’m not upset.” Her tone soft as she sat at the bar counter.   
He seemed to come back to reality with her voice.“ Your eyes are puffy, you may not be upset at me but your upset.” His tone was soft, fingers every so often getting to close to being burnt, normally a great cook but he just wasnt happy   
“I cried because I can’t please you like this.” Her tone remained soft. “And I can tell just by the way that you are acting that you are unhappy with it.” She inhaled sharply, the food making her stomach growl. “But I promise that it shouldn’t last but a few more days. I can feel my magic getting strong by the minute.”   
“Loki I love you no matter the form, I can’t help that my cock doesn’t understand that.” He managed to finish the bacon and place it with eggs and toast on her plate. His own just holding an egg and one piece of toast.   
She smiled with the plate, not being able to help the giggle that escaped her mouth at his words. “True, you prick always did have a mind of it’s own. Even more so in public.” Her tone a playful tease, knowing it wouldn’t do anything but she hoped to lighten the air. “And it’s okay, Billy. It really is. I gave you the best gift that I knew to give.” She absentmindedly moved the food around her plate.   
His brow raised.“ What did you give me Loki?” Other than the babies and herself Billy was a confused mess. She wasn’t wrong those were the two greatest gifts billy had ever gotten.   
A smile crossed Loki’s face. “Your children.” Her tone soft. “Your heirs. Children that will actually love you and won’t be used for evil.” The fork poked at the bacon slightly. “Children that will actually love you.” Her eyes filled with tears again. “Damn hormones.” She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe


End file.
